Summer and Winter: 夏と冬
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Their love will always find each other, no matter what kind of life they lead. A compilation of AkaKuro AUs. Including sibling!AkaKuro. Warning: OOC!ness and grammar mistakes. Please forgive me desu.


_**~Prompt #1: Swapped bodies~**_

"This is a big trouble."

'Big' did not even begin to cover it. Kuroko stared at his lover who was pacing back and forth in their living room. It was weird seeing his own face expressing that many feelings. Oh, to explain things, currently, Kuroko was not in his own body. Yeah, that sounded weird but that was the truth. The body he was in belonged to his lover by 5 years, Akashi. Said redhead was in Kuroko's body, in return. None of them had any idea what happened. Last night, they went to sleep like normal and when they woke up this morning, they were like this.

Akashi came to the obvious conclusion. They switched bodies.

It was already afternoon and yet none of them had changed out of their pajamas. The trouble in hands was just that big. After all, how often do you hear people changing bodies overnight?

"Akashi-kun, why don't you sit down first and think clearly?" God, Akashi's voice still sounded sexy even if he's the one who's using it now.

Akashi, who was in Kuroko's body, sighed before he flopped down beside his younger lover. Kuroko immediately shifted closer to him and cradled his head to his shoulders. Kuroko would never admit it in his wildest dreams that he'd always wanted to know what it felt like to be the dominant one in their relationship. His wish had come true in an unexpected way but he'll be damned if he didn't use it to his advantage. Knowing that it was Akashi he was holding now, so tiny and fragile, made his heart fluttered pleasantly.

An idea came to his mind. He eyed the ear before him, before he promptly bit it.

"Ouch!" Akashi shuffled away at the unexpected act. His now blue eyes were wide in shock and slight defiance.

"What do you think you're doing-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kuroko had pinned him down. He stared up at his lover, his body, who was hovering over him. Kuroko smirked a bit, and for once in his life, Akashi felt powerless. His strength was superior to Kuroko's, and now his lover was using it to his advantage to the fullest.

"Tetsuya, this is a bad idea," he managed to keep his voice steady. Kuroko only smirked softly before he leaned down and whispered seductively. And for heaven's sake, he should not react that strongly towards his own voice!

"Akashi-kun, I know just what to do to please this body. I know every weak spots and how it likes it. Would you indulge yourself just this once?"

Akashi was already defeated before he knew it.

* * *

_**~Prompt #2: Blind Akashi~**_

The news came crashing unexpectedly. Kuroko had expected to see his lover face-to-face after almost 3 years of only exchanging calls. Akashi had flown out of the country the day they finished high school to attend a university in Australia. Kuroko was heartbroken when he heard it, and they only got in touch with each other three months later. After weeks of casual flirting and sexual innuendos from Akashi, they had confessed via Skype. Not the most romantic confessions, he knew, but it was more than enough to make him to fall for Akashi all over again.

Akashi was supposed to come back today. They were supposed to celebrate today till late at night and finally touch each other like they had always wanted since middle school. So why was he heading to the hospital now?

'Kuroko….it's Akashi…'

He only heard that name and the location of the hospital before he was out of his apartment, food untouched in the living room.

He ran all the way to the hospital, impatient to hail a taxi. When he arrived, he saw Midorima standing on the stairs leading to the entrance. His former teammate signaled him to follow, and along the way to the emergency room, Kuroko's heart was beating so loudly he could barely hear what was happening around him.

"It was an instant hit-and-run. The driver drove away right after…"

Midorima trailed off, and Kuroko buried his face into his hands as he stumbled backward. His back met the hospital's cold wall and he slid down, a faint sob escaped his lips. The former Teiko graduates came one by one later, even Nijimura-senpai came.

Each of them tried to coax Kuroko out of his stupor, but he did not budge and only gave a casual 'I'm okay'. A few hours later, the doctor came out of the operation room, looking exhausted as he opened his mask and eyed the young men and woman in front of him.

"Any family members?"

Midorima stepped forward, "None, his father is on his way here. You can tell us. We're his close friends."

The doctor weighed his decision, before he sighed and answered, "We managed to get him back. His heart stopped for a few seconds but we managed. He's alright."

Sighs of relief flooded the hallway.

"But…"

Kuroko's heart beat faster, and suddenly it was getting harder to breath.

'No.'

"As a collateral damage…."

'No. No, please don't say it.'

"His eyes…are damaged beyond cure. I'm so sorry."

"KUROKO!"

xxx

When he opened his eyes, the first thing that greeted him was….nothing. He smiled softly, however, as he felt a hand clutched his tightly.

"How do you feel?"

Kuroko's soft voice asked him. He sighed and turned to his lover's voice.

"Feel free. That bandage was getting annoying."

He knew there was a small smile on his beloved's face, and he felt his own lips quirked upward in response.

The doctor and nurses that was in the room shifted before the doctor spoke up, "We'll be leaving now, Akashi-kun. Kuroko-kun, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

He felt his lover stood up and he knew he was bowing, "Thank you very much, sensei."

The door was closed, and Kuroko was back to his side in an instant.

"Akashi-kun, are you hungry?"

"Are you okay with this?"

A short silence filled the room before Kuroko broke it softly.

"We're already over this, Akashi-kun. You might kick me, slap me and push me away, I am not leaving you. Your father had abandoned you. I am not going to do the same."

Akashi felt a sudden rush of anger rising at the mention of his father, before it was pushed down and self-pity replacing it, "I might as well have been dead the instant the car hit me."

_Slap._

Akashi's eyes widened. His cheeks stung and he heard a faint sob before he felt warmth engulfed his body.

"Don't- never say something like that! Do you know how scared I was when I heard that you were hit by a car?! Do you have any idea how restless I've been during the few days you were unconscious?! Do you have ANY idea how glad I was to know that you're alright?! NO YOU DON'T!"

Akashi sat still, stunned because Kuroko was screaming, and he almost never did that.

"Tetsuya…."

"Please, Akashi-kun," a sob, "Please, never give up on life. Don't think even for a second that I don't want you anymore. I'll take care of you for the rest of your life. I'll never leave. Please, don't push me away."

Akashi never answered, and Kuroko's cry did not stop for a long time.

It would take years before Akashi abandoned his insecurities. But Kuroko would keep waiting.

* * *

_**~Prompt #3: Baby Kuroko and protective Akashi~**_

"This…is your new baby brother."

His father stated proudly, as he presented a toddler of the age about 2 to a 17 years old Akashi. The redhead, who was sitting on the floor at the edge his bed, eyed the toddler, who was gazing up at him innocently with his bright blue eyes. The toddler was silent as he blinked slowly at his new big brother. Akashi approached the toddler and stuck a finger out. The baby blue haired toddler immediately grabbed onto the finger and shook it. When he looked up, his new big brother was smiling.

"Alright, I'm leaving you with him for a while, Seijurou. Tetsuya, be a good boy," his father kissed the toddler's cheeks before he walked out of Akashi's room. The two newly introduced siblings looked at each other, before the toddler crawled slowly to Akashi's side. The redhead watched his baby brother crawled to him and sat by his side. The toddler looked up as Akashi looked down. Their eyes met and a silent agreement was made. Akashi picked up the toddler and put him on his bed, before Akashi himself sat and lay down. A few minutes later, both brothers fell into deep slumber.

When Akashi opened his eyes, the toddler was not beside him. A sudden rush of panic woke up him immediately as he sat up and looked around his room wildly.

Horror dawned to him as he saw the door to his bathroom was opened. He jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. What he saw almost stopped his heart.

"TETSUYA!"

His voice was never that loud. But he ignored that fact as he rushed to the bathtub picked up his new brother who was lying on the tub's floor. He sighed in relief as he saw the water was still narrow. But the baby in his arms was coughing. He raised the toddler and reddish eyes stared back at him.

"What were you doing?"

The toddler only looked at Akashi innocently, but the redhead would not budge as he glared slightly.

The baby made a gurgling noise with a big smile and Akashi's glare faltered. Sighing, Akashi stripped the baby out of his clothes and picked a towel from the cabinet. Akashi walked out of the bathroom and he put the baby down on his bed. He covered the toddler with the towel before he gently rubbed the head and proceeded to the small body. The toddler made protest sounds a lot but Akashi continued without giving a care.

When he looked back at the baby, watery blue eyes stared at him angrily. Akashi snorted as he put the towel away and lay down on the bed.

The baby refused to look at him as Akashi spoke, "That's your punishment."

A few minutes of silence passed before Akashi was finally fed up and he pulled the baby to his torso. A slight yelp escaped the toddler and confused eyes met Akashi's. They both stared at each other before Akashi ruffled the toddler's thin blue locks.

"Don't scare me like that again, understood?"

A low gurgle was his answer and Akashi smiled as he pushed the blanket up to cover them.

"Sleep, Tetsuya."

* * *

_**~Prompt #4: Vampire!Akashi x Human!Kuroko~**_

Vampires were creatures of the night. They fed on human's blood and never go out in broad daylight. They were extremely pale, with blood red eyes and appearance that was abnormally gorgeous. That was the tale that was passed down from generation to generation without solid proofs. Until a few decades ago…vampires were no longer a myth.

XXX

"Akashi-sama…"

A low rough voice woke the redhead. Akashi hissed slight and bared his fangs to the lowlife before him. But the redhead's rage was immediately disappeared as he eyed a pale figure in the man's arms.

"Who…is that?"

The man trembled as he answered, "Your father had ordered the nearest village to give a sacrifice. And this…"

Akashi stepped out of his coffin and he hissed out an order that almost made the man wet his pants, "Leave."

The man left hurriedly, never looked back to see the fate of the boy he had left in the care of that monster.

Akashi sneered at the retreating figure. Humans, despicable beings they were. He looked down at the human that was lying on the carpeted floor. He circled the pale figure disgustedly, before he nudged the face with his shoe to get a better view. He inhaled sharply as his eyes widened.

Beautiful.

This human was beautiful, Akashi realized as he looked away in distaste. He was not supposed to find a human beautiful. They were ugly beings, rotten to the core with their greed and selfishness. But this boy…was just as pale and beautiful as a vampire. But the scent that came from him clearly identified him as a human.

'Was he enhanced by the Old Witch?'

No, his father would never receive a fake sacrifice. Akashi looked down at the naked figure…that was slowly opening his eyes. Akashi stepped back warily, eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Wha…"

"Are you awake, human?"

The human's eyes snapped open, and he gazed up at Akashi with blank eyes. Akashi stopped breathing for a moment as his red eyes met his soon-to-be victim's blue ones. They were so serene, and Akashi was reminded of the sky during the day.

"Vampire…." The human said slowly. There was not a single resentment in his voice, nor did his body indicate that he was afraid of Akashi. He looked straight into Akashi's eyes and the redhead felt suddenly self-conscious as he covered his body with his cloak, eyes glaring viciously at the insolent being.

The human chuckled. Annoyed, Akashi approached the human that was standing up. The difference between their heights was not that big, and Akashi felt like he was standing up against someone who was his equal.

"What are you?" his question came out breathy. The human smirked before he closed the distance between their bodies as he latched his arms onto Akashi's neck. Akashi shifted uncomfortably. How dare this human touch his body as he pleased?!

"Akashi….Seijurou…."

Akashi stopped struggling at the sound of his voice. He turned his eyes warily to meet the human's.

A big mistake as he felt warmth that he had never felt before touching his cold lips gently. It was electrifying. Akashi felt a surge of emotions threatening to burst in his chest. The human pulled away and Akashi felt disgusted with himself when he almost followed the warmth. The human looked at him with a smirk. Akashi returned it with a glare.

"Akashi-sama…." The human whispered seductively, "I am no longer a human, nor am I a vampire. I am now yours. And only yours, not anything else. You cannot have me as your meal, but I will satisfy you for an eternity. I will die the day you die, but you won't if I die."

"What are you ta-"

"Hush," and with that, Akashi felt warmth on his lips again. Akashi tried to pull away, but the hu-, no his, felt too good and oh so warm. He finally succumbed to the warmth as he kissed back passionately. Moans and wet smacking sounds filled the dark room, and Akashi felt an unfamiliar heat under his stomach.

"Akashi-sama…" the being that was his whimpered, as he eyed Akashi's belt.

"What is it?" Akashi claimed back the lips, too drunk in his belonging's scent to listen. He moaned loudly as he felt a hand grabbing his crotch. He pulled away from the kiss and saw his property's hand grabbing inappropriately on his private part.

"You…" Akashi breathed out as he tried to keep his voice steady.

"Akashi-sama…." Oh, that voice, so seductive. So alluring.

"What is it? Speak! Before I decided to dispose of you!" Akashi glared at him as he cupped the small jaw roughly.

His property didn't seem to mind as he licked his lips sensually while gazing up at him lustfully, "Do you need any help with…that?" he palmed Akashi's crotch harder, making the redhead groaned in response.

"Hurry up then."

* * *

_**~Prompt #5: Servant!Akashi x Master!Kuroko~**_

BANG!

The sound of gunshot broke the peaceful morning around the Kuroko family's estate. Akashi sighed as he brewed the earl grey tea gently. Some fool, probably a new servant, must've tried to wake up the young master. He put the plate of cake and a cup with its plate on the tray. He gently picked the tray up and exited the kitchen, making his way to the master bedroom. When he arrived at the room, he looked at the motionless body lying on the floor with blood. Sneering in distaste, he called Kagami and Aomine, who had expected the call and immediately entered the room. Aomine picked up the body as Kagami wiped the bloodied floor. After they were done, they bowed and left the room. Akashi closed the door and locked it. Then he turned around and put the tray on a makeshift table.

"Good morning, young master."

A figure rose from the bed. The curtain around it prevented anyone from seeing the person on the bed that was slowly stretching their body.

"I thought I told you to warn the new servants about this."

A slight frown appeared on Akashi's face, "I did. They must've forgotten already. Don't worry. I won't allow the same thing to happen again."

"Good, because-"

"That is the duty of a Kuroko's butler."

The figure chuckled before they raised the curtain, allowing Akashi to see his master. A pair of pale milky legs landed on the floor. Akashi remained emotionless even as his master's naked body emerged from the bed. Kuroko Tetsuya, the only living survivor from fire ten years ago that killed both his parents. Akashi had served this family since the previous master was still alive. He had seen how his master was before the fire; a young, gentle, quiet and polite child. He was loved by everyone that served the Kuroko family. But everything changed since that fateful day.

Young master Kuroko turned into someone cold, manipulative and paranoid. This paranoia was what caused the event that occurred just now to happen. He was paranoid to the extent he slept with a gun on his side and wouldn't hesitate to shoot anyone who woke him up from his slumber. So far, Akashi was the only one who had survived.

"I'm taking a day off. Accompany me this afternoon to visit-"

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that. There's a meeting that you need to attend."

Akashi did not flinch when his master turned his cold blue eyes to him. The redhead was too used to the childish tantrum that Kuroko threw once in a while. A sudden smirk appeared on his master's face, making the 27 years old butler shifted uneasily.

His master walked languidly to him, and Akashi applauded himself for staying unperturbed as his master smirked up to him. A pair of pale arms wounded themselves to Akashi's neck and the two stared into each other's eyes, neither wanted to admit defeat.

"How about . . . you accompany me today . . . in bed?"

The redhead looked at his master unflinchingly, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

It was not the first time Kuroko had asked that, and Akashi had complied many times more than he wanted to admit. His master's gaze turned colder. The arms left Akashi's neck, and for a moment the redhead was relieved before a hand promptly smacked his left cheek, painfully. Akashi stood there, stunned. He turned to look at his master who was glaring ferociously.

"Obey, you good for nothing butler. Hadn't I asked father to pick you up from the street years ago, you would've died starving."

Akashi swallowed the blood in his mouth painfully, and finally said, "Yes, master."

* * *

_**~Prompt #6: Requiem~**_

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was a blinding white light.

'Where am I?'

His body felt light, and his mind was fuzzy. This whiteness… He closed his eyes. It felt peaceful. So peaceful. But…he had forgotten something. What was it?

'I can't stay here. I have something to finish. But…I can't remember what it was.'

He opened his eyes again, and suddenly, he was standing. He looked around. Cemetery…he was in a cemetery. He looked up at the sky. The sun was covered by gloomy clouds. He frowned. The uneasiness in his heart was growing stronger. He took a step with his bare feet, and another, and another, until he was standing in front of a tombstone. He could not make out the name carved on it, but the soil was still fresh.

'A recent death.'

He heard a sob. He looked down, and saw someone on his knees burying his face into his palms. So he was not alone…

Fiery red hair.

His heart leaped. He clutched his chest and twisted the white shirt he was wearing. Why? What's happening?

"Tetsuya…" the person in front of him whispered brokenly.

He turned his gaze to the man with red hair. Why did that name bring a thousand pains? No…it was not the name. It was this person's broken voice and form, crying in front of this grave…his grave.

His eyes widened, and suddenly he could make out the carved name.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

That was his name. How could he forget his own name?

"Why did you leave so soon, Tetsuya? Why did you leave me?"

His throat was burning. His eyes were getting moist. Who was this person? Why was he crying for him? Why was he pained by this person's broken sobs?

"We…still have a lot ahead of us. It's not fair. Why is this world so unfair?"

The person raised his head. He approached the redhead's side, kneeling on his knees too. When he saw those red and golden eyes, he could not hold the scream that escaped his throat, even though nobody could hear it…anymore.

He knew this person.

He knew him…

"Akashi-kun…"

Akashi Seijurou…he remembered him.

Everything went rushing to his mind. Their first encounter in Teiko's gym. Their confessions to each other behind gym after Winter Cup in their first year of high school. Their first kiss on the same place.

"Akashi-kun…"

Their first date…they were on their way to somewhere for it. And then…a bus, a huge bus, came out of nowhere. It was going to hit both of them. He saw it before Akashi did. He pushed Akashi out of the way and then…everything went blank. And now, here they were.

"Akashi-kun!"

He sobbed. He tried to reach Akashi's shoulder, but it went pass the redhead's figure. As if noticing his existence, Akashi turned around wildly.

"Tetsuya?" he stood up, looking around in desperate attempt.

Kuroko sobbed brokenly into his palm as Akashi called out his name loudly, accompanied by his own sobs.

* * *

_**~Prompt #7: Immortal!Akashi x Human!Kuroko~**_

Once upon a time, the world was ruled by five gods. Standing above the other four was the Red God. He had fiery red hair, eyes of different colors, golden and blood. He was the smallest of all five gods, but he stood above them because of his intelligence.

One day, while the Red God was patrolling the earth, he saw a human boy…and fell in love. The human boy was only four years old, but as a God, time had stop for him, so he never cared about age. But according to human's realm, the boy was still an infant. So he returned to his abode, and watched his beloved grew to be a stunning young man of sky on his hair and in his eyes.

His habit of watching the boy every day was finally noticed by the other gods. They were enraged, saying it was unfit for a mortal to be a god's other half. A god was not supposed to fall in love in the first place. Heartbroken by this realization, the Red God went to seek comfort by disguising himself as a human, and went down to earth.

He easily found his beloved, and his breath was taken away by the bedazzling sight that was his love. It was not the same as watching from above. He could make out every single strand of his blue hair. He could see those eyes at their clearest. So beautiful, and yet his kin said this human was unfit to be his other half? How could they judge him without seeing him?

He followed his beloved human for days, and he started noticing another redhead with atrocious eyebrows that was always beside his beloved. His heart burned with indescribable jealousy.

'He would take my Tetsuya away.'

Tetsuya…that was his beloved's name. Such a strong and admirable name. But he did not have time to dwell on that. He had to get rid of that redhead.

Blinded by his own jealousy, he went back to his abode, plotting plans to rid of the redhead...unaware of the fact that he was his beloved's brother.

Intelligent he might be, but he could not make a plan to get rid of the redhead. He was desperate. Months had passed away, and yet he's still stuck. He decided to kill him with his own hands, so he descended down to earth.

He killed the redhead one night, and his beloved saw everything. He tried to explain to Tetsuya that it was to ensure their future together. He told him he was a god, and that he'd watched him since he was an infant, and that he'd loved him since he first time landed his eyes on him.

All he got as an answer was a look of pure horror and disgust.

His beloved screamed profanities at him, calling him a monster, a murderer.

The Red God left with a shattered heart. He continued to watch his beloved every day sorrowfully, until the day of his death. When his beloved's soul was taken by the Purple God, he commanded his kin to let the soul be reincarnated for 1000 cycles of life.

It was a never-ending love story of an immortal.

:-:-:-:

Kuroko closed the book, and looked at his captain.

"This is an interesting short story you made, Akashi-kun. But why did you use my name…and why are they both guys?"

He looked into his captain's red eyes. The redhead smiled and took the notebook from Kuroko's hand.

"I thought it'd be interesting. The love of an immortal towards a mortal, the god's blinding jealousy, his unfamiliarity with human's realm, his love that never faded as time would never cease for him, it's an interesting concept that I love to implore. Everything I stated led to his devastating unrequited love. It was never going to work out either way."

The pale teen looked at his captain blankly, "Akashi-kun…you're weird."

"Is that so?" Akashi chuckled.

'Until this love is returned, I will follow you forever, Tetsuya. Even though the others deny it, they had grown to be fond of you too. They even disguised themselves as humans to see you who I have chased for thousands of years. That's why…don't make me wait any longer.'

* * *

_**~Prompt #8: Deity!Kuroko x Human!Akashi~**_

Akashi's mouth popped open as the mist around him started to disappear. His eyes locked to the figure that was standing in the middle of the room. He did it…he summoned the Akashi family's deity. He held his breath as he assessed the pale young man. They bore the almost same face, but with different hair color and eyes. His father always said that the deity of the family will have similarities to the ones who summoned him. But looking at this young man, who looked like he was about five years old than the 11 years old Akashi, he could say that this being was far more beautiful than he was.

Pale skin covered by white kimono, short blue hair and eyelashes of the same color, young Akashi's breath was taken away. The being was still closing his eyes, and Akashi was getting impatient. He wanted to see those blue sky eyes that had driven most of his predecessor crazy, but never dared to lay their hands on this holy being.

"Open your eyes."

He commanded, and the deity complied a heartbeat later. Their eyes met, and Akashi saw what his predecessors saw in this deity. He gulped.

"I am Akashi Seijurou, the next heir. I was the one who summoned you here."

The deity regarded Akashi with his cold blue eyes, making the redhead shifted slightly. His eyes widened when the deity turned his head slightly to the side.

"Pfft-"

"A-are you laughing at me?!"

The boy was almost red with anger. Of course, he looked tinier than an average boy of his age, but he had talent that far surpassed his father and grandfather! That's why he was able to summon this deity!

The deity then approached Akashi who was sitting in seiza position in the middle of the room. The boy watched warily as the deity sat in front of Akashi, seiza position. He unexpectedly bowed at Akashi, who was shocked.

"Master, please take care of me, as I would protect this family," he lifted his head and smiled earnestly at the young redhead.

Akashi widened his eyes before he averted his gaze, feeling heat started warming his cheeks.

"As you should be. I would protect you with my life too."

The pale deity rose and shook his head, "No master, it is not your duty to protect me. It is the other way around."

Akashi stared hard at this being, which was unexpectedly stubborn while looking fragile at the same time. He sighed and stood up.

"Well, then don't die on me anytime soon. Come. Accompany me for my afternoon snacks."

"Master really is just a child, after all."

"You're already annoying me."

* * *

_**~Prompt #9: Akashi forced to hurt Kuroko~**_

Akashi had seen this coming years prior. The inevitable consequence that his father had prepared the day he found out about Tetsuya was now laid out in front of him . . . and he was the one who's going to pull the trigger.

"Choose, Seijuurou. Marry Shirai Kuroko and I'll leave the boy alone. Choose the boy and I'll disown you, hunt down his parents and send them to prison, and cut down any chances of you getting job anywhere. It's your choice."

There was never a choice, from the beginning. He knew Shirai – who shared the same name as Tetsuya – was as distraught as he was seeing as the girl had a lover of her own. But his father and her parents were not pleased by their choices of life-partner – of the same gender – so they set them up.

Akashi thought of his own lover. Tetsuya did not deserve whatever damage his father might inflict upon him and his family. He loved him more than his own life. Tetsuya deserved someone who he could love without worrying about his own life.

He knew there was never a choice from the beginning.

XXX

"Seijuurou-kun, where were- Are you alright?!"

Tetsuya ran to him, touching his arm gently, blue eyes peered into his own with worry. Akashi wanted to brush off that terrible look from his lover, but he stilled himself from making it harder both for him and his lover.

"Tetsuya . . . I came to talk."

Tetsuya seemed to detect his anxiousness. The smaller male smiled softly as he led the redhead into the living room of his apartment. "What are you talking about, Seijuurou-kun? You're practically living here now."

Akashi refused to sit down as he stood firmly in the middle of the living room. Tetsuya glanced at him worriedly. "I'm going to make you a drink. Please wait."

"No, we need to talk."

The pale male looked at his lover and asked softly, "What is it?"

Silence engulfed them for a moment, Akashi trying to stone his heart and Tetsuya still looking at him worriedly.

And then, everything fell silent.

"I'm getting married, to a girl of my father's choice."

Akashi looked away, trying to erase the short moment he caught the look on Tetsuya's face, his own heart screaming over their fate. Tetsuya took a step backward, colliding with the vase making it fell and crashed into the ground.

"W-what?" Tetsuya choked out disbelievingly, a beginning of tears started gathering on the corner of his eyes. Akashi clenched his fists, stomping down the urge to just take Tetsuya away and disappeared somewhere where his father couldn't find them.

"The date's been decided. It's two weeks from now."

He turned to leave, but Tetsuya grabbed his arm from behind, stopping him just barely.

'Please . . . let go now, Tetsuya, or I might just break.'

"Seijuurou-kun . . ."

Akashi's heart was crying. He didn't want this. He never wanted this to happen. He wanted to stay with Tetsuya. Why couldn't he have that? And they say he was a winner. He laughed bitterly inside.

"Seijuurou-kun, I . . . can't you reconsider?"

Akashi knew Tetsuya was a second away from breaking down, so he forcefully tugged his hand and walked away without looking back, because he knew he would give in the moment he saw Tetsuya's crying face.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya. It's over."

He closed the door just as Tetsuya collapsed into the floor. He leaned on the door, trying to choke down his own sob as Tetsuya's started to grow louder in volume. He buried his face into his left palm, his right hand pulling out his phone from his jacket.

"Taiga, I need you to do me a favor. Meet me at Majiba. I need you to take Tetsuya away from Japan."

* * *

_**~Prompt #10: Mer!Kuroko x Human!Akashi~**_

Perhaps he was just bitter. Or perhaps he was just too antisocial, as his friends had claimed. But as Akashi looked behind him, he decided that this was just too weird.

There was a merman – yes, a fucking merman with tail, fins and scales – following him, large blue eyes bored into his own with annoying curiosity. Yes, this was weird.

He was just swimming around in the private beach; finally free from the chaotic daily life he was accustomed to when suddenly his eyes caught a flash of blue. It was not the water, he knew for sure. Imagine his surprise when this merman emerged from the water right in front of him.

He was just ready to throw a warning that this part of island belonged to Akashi, when he noticed the tail. He did not scream like most people would do. However, he was just as freaked out as any humans. You don't see a merman every day, do you?

Especially one as pretty as this.

Belatedly, he noticed that this merman didn't possessed human ears. They looked like bat's wings, with different color of clear blue and almost transparent at the edges. His hair was also blue, long and wavy with pearls on top of his forehead like a crown. The only thing that saved him from being mistaken as a female was the lack of – coughs – breasts.

Or perhaps he was mistaken? After all, mermaids and mermen were supposed to be a myth only. And yet, here he was, being unreasonably annoyed by the same being that was not supposed to exist.

And he thought he could get a break from all the crazy shits his friends pulled.

A weird hum came from the merman. Akashi stopped swimming and turned around. The merman cocked his head to one side, perhaps questioning Akashi.

"What do you want?" he asked even though he was sure the merman could not understand him.

He was right. The annoying merman looked confused, before he smiled and dove down into the water. Akashi was not prepared for the splash of water attacking him viciously, courtesy of the merman's tail. He stood there in the water, face blank and body rigid.

The merman emerged again, looking at Akashi with a playful glint in his blue eyes, his tail waving at Akashi tauntingly.

Enough was enough, Akashi decided.

"Get back here."

If it's a war he wanted, Akashi will give him one.

* * *

End.

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed them all because I did. Especially prompt number 3 and 10. They're my favorite. Will add more once I reach 20 prompts. These are the prompts that I did when I was in my short hiatus. Please join this group, AkaKuro Shippers on FB. We are a pretty friendly bunch :3 Please tell me if I skipped a number. And please excuse the grammar mistakes. I am too lazy.

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
